Eternal Arc
by 7TailedLeo
Summary: It was an normal day at Fairy Tail, it wasn't busy as usual till a messager came with a note that tells them that a man named Sly is going to attack Magnolia, Fairy Tail then search for him before it too late and destroys the world! Contains a lot of OC's Fantasy/Romance/Adventure/Epic Plot/Friendship.
1. Legend & Sly

"I'm bored!" moaned Natsu.

"I'm sure something will happen" Happy replied

"There better be I need to do something or I will die of boredom!" Natsu put his head on the table.

"Well there weren't any request last week or the week before that" Happy sighed.

"I NEED TO PAY MY RENT ASWELL!" exclaimed Lucy

"I wished something will happen now" Natsu got his head up and stretch his arms

A man walked in the Fairy tail entrance.

"Please someone"

His cloths was torn, his legs was shaking like he was going to fall right this second, his hand was covered with blood, it was a sight Natsu ,Lucy, Happy and all of the Fairy tail members will never forget.

"My hometown is destroyed ... I saw it all with my eyes... m-m-my family killed...I s-s-s-saw it all with my..."

The man collapse, Natsu rushed to the man.

"F-f-f-f-find the one who destroyed m-m-m-my hometown... have this" The man slowly put his hand in his pocket and gave Natsu a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"K-k-k-keep hold of it and n-n-n-never lose it" The man closed his eyes, his hand drop onto the floor

Natsu stood up and looked at the paper it had a little note that says...

_Dear Reader,_

_By now my messenger will be dead. His hometown is destroyed and also others as well. That person is targeting your town soon! You need to find the one who destroyed the towns and kill that person. You also need to assemble a big team to destroy that person trust me that person is hard to kill/destroy, that person has a strong magic abilities and could destroy any being in one shot! You also need to require the following _

**_*Eternal orb _**

**_*Dragons Key_**

**_*Darkness Whip_**

**_*Eternal Fire_**

**_*Dark Sided Blade _**

**_*Light Sided Blade_**

**_*Heaven Fist_**

**_*Devils Touch _**

_There be more you need to collect but you need these first. At the back there's a map for Devils Touch, find it and you will find another map for Heaven Fist _

_Hope you survive_

_From Legend _

Natsu turned the piece of paper and the location here in Fairy tail is plotted for the start of the Journey.

"Lucy, Happy" Natsu said in a motivate tone "Gather Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy and Charle"

"Why?" asked Lucy with a confusing look

"I'll tell what's happening when you gather them" Natsu replied, he sat down on a chair and crossed his arms "GO NOW!"

"Aye Sir" Immediately Lucy and Happy rushed outside to gather the others...

Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel and Wendy all gathered around Natsu. Natsu then told them what happen and passed the piece of paper around. Levy was last to look at the paper, she then notices something.

"Legend" Levy quietly said. Levy got up and quickly went to get a book.

The book looked like it was never used in years Levy then opened the book to a page with a man called 'Legend' it says that Legend died in a big battle between a man named 'Sly' whom destroyed many lives. Legend and Sly were childhood friends till when they split up and chose a guild, one was called 'Eternal Future' the other one chose 'Eternal Darkness' both of the guilds fought each other for days when it was down to two people, and the two people was Legend and Sly. Nowadays people never remember that battle and rumours has it that Legend survived the battle and Sly as well but nobody have seen them. Legend used many weapons like Eternal Orb.

"Wait!" Natsu began to speak. "So this Legend guy used to have one of the weapons on that list"

"That what the book says" Levy replied.

"So tomorrow we must go and find all these weapons on that piece of paper" Gray said

"Let's meet up at Magnolia Station tomorrow at 9:00 ok" Erza grabbed the piece of paper and gave it to Natsu. "Keep hold of it for now"

After a few minutes everyone knew what to do. Tomorrow was to find there first weapon Devils Touch.

10:32 PM

"Ah god, what have I put myself into?"Lucy jumped on the bed and went in. "I hoped something going to be good tomorrow, better get to sleep then" Lucy turned off the lamp then closed her eyes and slept.


	2. Sly

8:45 AM

"Damn! I'm late"

8:57 AM

"I'm here" Lucy said while catching her breath.

"Finally" Natsu said in relief "I'll thought you'll never come"

"What do you mean?" Lucy glared at Natsu.

"Err...I mean...Err" Natsu scratch back of his head "Anyways are you all ready"

"I'm all packed" Wendy said then talked to Gray "Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready to go as well" Gray replied

"When Gray ready Juvia ready" Juvia said with determination.

"Well are we boarding the train?" Gajeel asked.

"Let see. Natsu do you still have the piece of paper?" Levy said to Natsu

"Yeah" Natsu put his hand in his back pocket and gave Levy the piece of paper

"Looks like we have to board on a train that goes straight to Hallowways" Levy then gave Natsu the paper back. "But which train is it?" Levy got up on her tip toes and looks left and right.

9:50 AM

"Did you find the train Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Well...No" Natsu look up "I wished the train came"

"Hey! Natsu, Lucy the train came" Gray shouted and step on board.

"Let's go Lucy" Natsu quickly ran on board not knowing that he still have motion sickness

"That idiot still doesn't know he have motion sickness" Lucy sighed "Oh well"

She then boards the train. Lucy saw Natsu sitting with Wendy and in front of them Happy and Charle, Happy was holding a massive fish for Charle but she rejected it. Behind Natsu and Wendy there was Gajeel by himself with his legs on the table, after a few seats away Lucy found Gray and Juvia, Gray was on the windowsill whilst Juvia crossed her arms with Gray's, behind them was Levy and Erza. Lucy then sat down to and began to chat with them.

10:20 AM

"Aww" Natsu groaned.

"Wendy can you heal him with your magic?" Happy asked.

"He could hold himself together" Charle replied.

"But he's seriously sick" Wendy demand. She began to start her magic till Erza came.

"Let me handle this" Erza said then she picked up Natsu and lay him down gently on an empty seat. "Remember last time when you went on board?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Natsu whispered.

"Relax now" Erza clench her right hand firmly and delivered a punch to Natsu stomach, he then laid his head on Erza lap unconsciously.

3:00 PM

"How long is this ride going to be?" Lucy asked to Levy.

"It will be most likely to be one day" Levy answered.

"One day!" Lucy said in a surprising tone "This must be worth it" Lucy then slumped down and looked out the window then in a blink of an eye a very dark shadow fell down.

"Levy did you see that" Lucy gasped. Levy then looks out of the window.

"Are you sure that it was your imagination?" Levy asked

"I swear something just dro-"

BOOM!

The train stop, a loud sound came across the whole carriage. White mist then covered after that, in that mist there was a shadow Lucy peek over the seat while Levy peek out a bit. The shadow was getting closer and closer there was another shadow it seem that it was getting drag, Lucy and Levy saw a glimpse of the shadow, it look like a man who had a scar right down his left side of his face, his hair was green and spiked up, he wore a dark black sleeveless shirt and jeans. The other shadow he was dragging was Gray! Lucy and Levy widen there eyes this green haired man is serious, he then threw Gray on the floor and said.

"Pathetic" He got his left hand pointing at Gray, his magic seal opened and said "Shadow annihila-"

"Fire Dragon Roar" A line of fire came across to the green haired man however as soon as it nearly hit him he disappears.

3:08 PM

"Where are you?" Natsu shouted.

"Behind you" someone whispered in Natsu ears.

Natsu quickly turned behind but no one was there.

"I swear some one was behind me"

Natsu heard something far, it sounded a bit silent but you can hear a bit of spark at first but when it came closer it became a screeching sound that almost hurt Natsu ears! Natsu saw something at sight a big black and purple arrow fast that was targeting him.

"Crap!" Natsu prepared to defend himself, both arms crossed in front of him.

BOOM!

"Well, well, well looks like you survived" clapped the green haired man.

"W-w-who are you?" Natsu asked while staggering.

"My name is Sly" Sly then grabbed Natsu by his neck. "I heard that someone named Legend is around here did you see him?" Sly asked.

"N-n-no" Natsu replied

"Well you no use then" Sly grabbed Natsu neck harder a tossed him out of the train.

Sly then proceed forward till some attack him from the behind .A sword right through him.

"Who is it this time" Sly said

"So you're Sly then?"

"Yeah what you trying to do kill me cause it not working" Sly then walk slowly till he got out from the sword.

"So you must be Erza then" Sly got his left hand on Erza sword "Darkness Overtake!"

Sly magic seal open, Erza blade was now covered by Darkness

"Good luck dodging this attack. 3 Second counter set!"

3, 2

"See ya!" A split second Sly disappeared.

1!

BOOM!

Sly appeared above the train. "Pathetic"

"Iron Dragon Fist" Gajeel said behind Sly. However Sly dodge the move.

"Too slow" Sly gave Gajeel a heavy blow on the head, Gajeel went down in an incredible speed to the ground.

"Regulus" The attack manages to hit Sly back, he also fallen down but not to the ground.

"Oh you're lucky that you manage to hit. Leo. Who's you're master now?" Sly asked.

"..."

"Not talking" Sly then disappeared

"I know where you are" Leo turned around and punched Sly reappeared blocking Leo attack.

"So you know where I am at this speed. Try and hit me now" Sly disappears one more time.

"..." Leo concentrate, Sly became faster. Leo decided where to hit so he punched to the right but missed.

"Too slow" Sly said "My turn" Sly delivered many punches to Leo at all angles. Leo couldn't take it anymore.

3:20 PM

"...I'm at my limit..." Leo panted.

"Let me finish you off then" Sly charged up his final move. "Hidden Darkness move: Shadow Inferno Blast" Sly left hand turned into a black huge flame, he punched.

"Regulus!"


	3. Leon & The Chaser Tournament

The two punches collided and made a huge explosion. Leo was twirling down to the ground.

"Loke" Lucy shouted. She ran to Loke.

"Don't come near me Lucy!" Loke said. Loke was seriously damaged heavily.

"Looks like there were more" Sly said. "Shadow annihilation "

At that moment a shadow came behind sly back and zoomed down to Lucy.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon"

Someone came with a punch and hit Sly in the face, Sly went tumbling down.

"You" Sly wiped the blood on his face.

The person was all fired up and said.

"Not so tough now" he said.

"It was a cheap shot, and thanks to you, you interrupt my attack to that girl."

"Nobody hurt my friends" He clenched his hand to a fist "Whoever lays a finger on the guild. I will destroy them" Natsu leaped up and strike an attack to Sly.

"Hand to hand combat eh" said Sly "Well then" Sly disappeared the moment Natsu leap.

"Take this" Sly reappeared and punched Natsu behind, Natsu turned he tried to punch however he was to slow to hit Sly, Sly then followed his attack to kick to the face then an uppercut to the stomach. Natsu staggered back.

"He's fast" Natsu began spitting out blood.

"I better finish you fast" Sly said. His magic seal opened. "Hidden Darkness move: Shadow inferno Blast" Sly left hand turned into a huge black flame. Sly then punched straight.

The huge flame disappeared. Then reappeared right in front of Natsu

"Shit. I'm too slow to react" Natsu said.

Ssssss. BOOM.

"E-E-Erza" Natsu was relieved. Erza blocked the attack.

"…" Erza collapsed. As soon she collapsed Natsu became nervous.

"Looks like she took the hit instead of you" Sly was a bit disappointed.

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted. Natsu anger took over him.

"Crushing Fang of the Fire Dragon" Natsu magic sealed opened. His hands turned into flames, he strikes an attack to Sly. It manages to hit him.

Sly flew back couple of meters. Natsu quickly ran to him and punched at blow at Sly, but the punch went past Sly.

"What!" Natsu questioned himself.

Sly laughed "You think I get beaten by you? You are just a waste of time and your friends. So I escaped the last second you attack me, I'm in a hurry so this is a hologram you have been fighting.

Hope we never cross paths again." Soon the hologram disappeared.

Natsu punched the ground. Soon Natsu calmed down, he notice that someone came out of the train. It was Wendy, Charle, Levy and Happy!

"Wendy, Levy, Charle and Happy are you all right?" Natsu asked.

"Yes we are all fine. But where are the others?" Wendy replied.

"Sly was here" Natsu said. "We have to find everyone here. Levy you find Lucy, Wendy and Charle find Gray and Juvia, Happy find Gajeel and I find Erza. Ok be back here when you find them"

"Aye sir" Soon Levy, Wendy, Charle and Happy went searching for them.

3:40 PM

"Lu-chan where are you? Lu-chan" Levy shouted.

"Levy"

Levy turned behind. "Lu-chan how glad I am to see you" Levy hugged Lucy very tightly.

"So where is everyone?" Lucy asked.

"Wendy, Charle, Natsu, Happy and I are looking the rest" Levy replied "Follow me!" Levy grabbed Lucy hand and went back.

4:00 PM

Everyone was finally regrouped. Charle and Happy were occupying everyone. Erza was seriously injured and so Wendy healed her. Gajeel wasn't injured luckily and Juvia were unconscious but weren't harmed, Natsu was heavily damage as well as Gray. Levy and Lucy was sitting back worrying...

"Hey!" A voice was coming from a distance.

Gajeel went out to look who it was, but no one was there.

"Hey!" the voice said bumping Gajeel "Watch where you going!"

"Who are you?" Gajeel asked him, Gajeel was thinking that he was imagining it but he was defiantly sure someone bumped into him.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself" the voice then revealed himself "I'm Leon and I'm from Eternal Future guild." Leon was a young teen with a long fringe down to his right eye his hair was blond and a bit spike up on the back he wore an orange T-shirt and wore black shorts one side of it was down one was up

A moment of silence was happening and Gajeel was very confused till he remembers what Levy got that book about Legend and Sly.

"Do you know a man named Legend?" Gajeel asked.

"Legend?" said Leon. "Yeah"

"Would you know by any chance to take us to Hallowways?" Gajeel replied

"Yeah of course but in one condition" Leon looked down on the floor. "What you by any chance make me be in your team?"

Gajeel thought it was a task to do for him but this answer was very simple.

"Sure"

"So where your team then" Leon looked left and right

"Over here" Gajeel went to our injured heroes.

"Hello!" Leon happily said

"Who..are..you" Natsu struggled speaking but he still got the energy

"I'm Leon and I from Eternal Future, I going to take you to Hallowways just in a flash"

Leon click his fingers a white flash blinded everyone. Everyone was in a room.

There was a window and as soon as Lucy notices she checked it out.

"Are we in Hallowways?" Lucy asked

Levy couldn't believe it so she also looked out.

Outside was filled with people around the world, casino up and running twenty four seven and people selling food, weapons and seals. Hallowways was the city of wealth. To richest to the poorest

Anyone could win the money.

"Leon. Thank you so much" Levy and Lucy then hugged Leon.

"Thanks. So who has the note?" Leon asked

"I-I-I do" Natsu stuttered, he went his pockets and got the note.

Leon read through the note.

"Well you guys are lucky" Leon then gave back the note to Natsu

"Um why" Lucy said

"Well, Devils touch is a prize for The Chaser tournament" Leon looked out the window

"What's The Chaser?" Levy asked

"Well you see. The Chaser is a Five V Five game, in a big circular maze you have to find the enemy before they find you, if your team get all five before their team, you will proceed to the next round" Leon said

"So where do we sign up" Gajeel was pumped up.

"Oh. I already sign you in" Leon smirked


	4. Meeting Your Opponents

"Al-l-ready" Natsu said. Natsu couldn't believe Leon sign up, did he know Natsu and the others were coming.

"Tomorrow I'll teach you how to play The Chaser" Leon said. "But I want you all to rest and recover"

Leon turned away from the window and went to the door.

"At half nine tomorrow, I'll teach you everything about The Chaser" Leon opened the door and headed out.

10:40 PM

In the night sky everyone was resting and recovering except for two.

"Hey Natsu what are you doing outside the balcony?" Lucy asked.

"I'm just looking at the beautiful night sky "Natsu said.

"Looks like you recovered quickly" Lucy said walking next to Natsu.

"Well I need to get ready for The Chaser tournament "Natsu smiled.

"Are we going to stop Sly? "Lucy asked.

"I'm sure all of us will stop Sly" Natsu said confidently.

8:30 AM

"Hey sleepy head wake up" said someone.

Natsu opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" Natsu said then dozed off.

"Half past eight" replied someone.

Natsu rubbed his eyes then opened them again. He sat up and yawns.

"Why did you have to wake me up at this time Lucy" Natsu moaned.

"We have to be properly ready for Leon training" Lucy said.

"Hmm. You right" Natsu said getting out of bed. "So what we having to eat"

"Well Erza and Wendy are cooking some eggs." Lucy replied

"So then, Erza recovered." Natsu muttered stretching his arms and went to the bathroom.

8:40 AM

Our heroes are getting themselves prepared what Leon has in store for them however one of them is little bit nervous.

"Hey Levy what you up to." Lucy said coming into the bedroom where Levy slept over the night.

"Well Lucy it been just one day and we already fought Sly. He already injured a lot of our strongest members!" Levy said with a little bit of hesitation.

"We must try our best to stop Sly" Lucy said while comforting her.

"You right but." Levy began to regain confidence.

"But…" Lucy repeated.

"Can defeated Sly?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Y-Yes we can." Lucy said and was in a deep thought. "We can defeat him Levy"

"It just too soon" Levy said.

"It might be tough but our guild will be destroyed!" Lucy pointed out.

Thirty minutes past the time Lucy and Levy had a serious conversation, but finally Lucy comforted Levy and decided that Levy should have a little rest.

9:30 AM

Leon opened the door where our heroes stayed.

"Hope you guys recovered last night." Leon said.

Everyone was in the kitchen discussing what Leon going to teach about the Chaser. Leon went to the kitchen grab a chair and sat down next to them.

"So are you ready about the Chaser?" Leon asked

"Yes." Everybody replied

Leon cleared his voice and began talking. "The Chaser is a Five V Five game, in a big circular maze.

You each get a gun or sword depending on your magic. Natsu you will get a gun of fire, Lucy will have to use one of her Celestial spirit to play in the game, Erza will use a sword but she cannot use Requip magic so you'll have to stick to one and Levy has to stick to one element."

"So how do you win the Chaser?" Gajeel asked.

"Well you see you have to get the enemy before they get you because if they get you with their gun or sword you will be spawning back into a place called Main Central." Sly answered "You'll win the match when you get all five of your opponents."

"What's the Main Central?" Levy asked

"The Main Central is a camp for teams you'll have to be registered to go into your camp so you can spawn back to your camp when you get caught. You'll train there with me today."

"How about Happy and Charle do they have to fight?" Natsu asked.

"Well I am going to pick up the team when you all trained." Sly said. "Ok are you all ready to win the tournament?"

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone went outside and went to the Chaser stadium.

10:30 AM

"Here we are people the Chaser stadium."

In front of our heroes there was a dome made of glass, the entrance had two guards Leon walked up to them.

"Excuse me but can we register here?" Leon asked.

"Yes, yes just go up straight ahead a mage will register the team." One of the guards said.

"Great, follow me." Leon said going through the entrance.

Everyone else followed Leon till he stopped next to a shady mage in a big luxury room.

"This guy will register the guild marks you have." Leon said.

Leon rolled up his left sleeve and on his arm was a gold cross and on top of the cross was a gold shield and sword the mage came to look at it then put his hand over it his magic seal opened a red line scanned Leon mark he then said.

"Fairy Tail member."

Everyone was shocked.

"Why did that mage said that your Fairy Tail member?" Erza asked.

"It a secret" Leon said walking past the mage then standing next a white door.

After a few minutes our heroes got register but they have one question to ask. How is Leon a Fairy Tail member?

11:05 AM

When Leon opened the white door, there was even more door s but coloured.

"Blue, white, orange, red, purple… Ah here we go yellow." Leon said opening it.

Inside were yellow tents and yellow training dummies there was a case in the middle of the room Leon decided to open it, inside of it there was six different guns.

"I see." Leon said. "Ok today we are going to learn about the classes."

"There are five classes, Dual wielder, Medic, Gunner, Chance and Sniper."

"Dual wielder is a good advantage to the Chaser you'll use two guns however use it wisely you will only have in total twelve bullets.

Medic is an important role if someone is shot and get injured you role is to protect yourself as well as the injured players.

Gunner is a normal shooter or sword wielder

You role is to search and destroy and also protect your fellow team.

Chance is a lucky role but a serious one as well if you get shot directly you have a chance to improve on your reflex, shooting, accuracy and strength.

Sniper is the main and powerful of them all with three bullets however you need to get the accuracy since there is no scopes attach to it."

"Amazing so how we use the guns?" Natsu asked

"Well you see if you are a sniper." Leon said picking up the rifle in the case.

Leon picked it up with one hand and shot the training dummy. With perfect accuracy the bullet hit the dummy forehead.

"Just press the trigger and the element you have will be inside the bullet. This gun is only a prototype so it's not the actual gun."

After the lesson everyone decided to have a small refreshing break.

"A week till the tournament" Natsu said to Happy.

"Don't worry that much you'll beat everyone that goes in your way." Happy encouraged.

Natsu smirked. "Well it won't be easy."

Leon walked up to Natsu.

"Hey. I was thinking about the classes and I think you might be our Dual wielder." Leon said

"Wow really." Natsu said he was surprised.

"Yeah, however you need the practise." Leon turned back and went in one of the yellow tents.

"Right I see." Natsu said to himself.

17:30 PM

After a long day of learning about the classes Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle and Erza went to grab some food.

"Hey Happy" Natsu said.

"Yes Natsu." Happy replied

"What will it be like if you were human?"

"Well, Natsu it will be great however I'll lose my exceed power." Happy seemed a bit disappointed.

"But you can wield one of the weapons." Natsu pointed out.

"That's one point but I still want to be what I am." Happy said he was cheered up.

"Well I still like you either ways." Natsu said grabbing some packets noodles from the shelf.

Erza came through the aisle where Natsu and Happy were.

"Oh, Natsu did you got food for everyone?" Erza asked.

"Yes, it will be enough to fill us up." Natsu replied.

"Well I'll be off then." Erza left.

"We should be off as well." Natsu said to Happy. "Let's find Wendy and Charle first."

After finding Wendy and Charle they went back to camp.

18:20 PM

Everyone was waiting for the noodles to cool however Leon was nowhere to be found.

"Um. Juvia" Gray said.

"Y-yes Gray-sama" Juvia hesitated.

"I have something to say for a long time." Gray said.

Juvia blushed.

"Have you seen Leon?" Gray asked.

As soon as Gray said that Juvia became depressed.

"I haven't seen him." Juvia mumbled.

"Well I'm going out to look out for him" Gray went to the yellow door until a five people barged in.

"Oh look what we have here." A girl said in a pink gothic Lolita outfit, she had blue long hair and blue eyes

"Looks like there more competition." A man said in a black suit.

"Oh sorry for the intrusion" said a boy in a black shirt. "Let me introduce my team."

"The girl in pink is named Naomi, the guy in the black suit named Kenzo and my name is Nero."

"What about us Nero?" said a man wearing headphones round his neck, short spiked hair, red eyes, he had a white checker hoodie and black jeans.

"Oh, yeah this guy is Mark and that girl next to him is Miu." Nero pointed to a girl in a red dress; she had long purple hair, blue eyes and red lipstick on.

"I hope we be meeting you in the finals." Nero said. "But before we leave let me give you a gift." Nero magic sealed opened.

"What are you doing!" Kenzo said.

"You'll see whe-." Nero stopped talking.

Nero's team had and surprising looked until everyone else reacted what has happened.

"Who are you" Nero mumbled.

"You shouldn't do that if I was you." Leon replied.


	5. The Picture

Nero looked down at Leon. Leon punched Nero's gut.

"You better leave before I do something even more painful than it is now."

Nero staggered a bit back and then got hold back by Kenzo.

"We better leave now Nero." Kenzo said

"You better watch out till I kill all of you." Nero said struggling to back to his coloured door.

As Nero left, his team followed.

Leon sighed. "We have to train. Tomorrow first thing we better train ourselves to the limit."

Leon turned to everyone. "Ok everyone, have a good night sleep after eating."

20:00 PM

After the cooking was done everyone decide to eat then go and have an early rest.

"…Legend where are you now." Leon mumbled while holding a golden edged photo.

"Leon, what you have got there?" Levy asked peering over Leon's shoulder.

"N-n-nothing" Leon replied hiding the photo to look like Leon didn't hold anything. "It's just a childhood memory."

"Oh. Well you have a good night sleep." Levy said.

"You too" Leon replied.

Levy walked away to one of the yellow tents with Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Charle and Juvia Leon then went in another tent with Natsu, Happy, Gray and Gajeel.

8:45 AM

The seconded day of training had begun.

"Hey Erza you have Re-Equip magic right?" Leon asked.

"Yes why?" Erza replied with a confusing look on her face.

"I want you to have this" Leon grabbed Erza hand and gave her an object.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"It's something you'll need later on through this adventure." Leon said.

The object Leon gave to Erza is a small cube it has a sentence engraving on it, it says "Who that solve this puzzle will possess triple the power he or she will have for a period of time then this puzzle would return back to the owner of this cube and the cube will be then be scrambled again…"

"This cube should kill some time while you are bored" Leon said smiling.

"Right I'll keep it safe" Erza put the object in her pocket.

8:00 AM

The third day of train had begun.

The shady mage from the entrance of the dome has come in where our heroes are staying.

"Who is organizing this team?" The shady mage asked.

"I am" Leon raising his right hand.

"The Chaser tournament will started in two more days" As the shady mage said this it attracted the Natsu attention.

"Wait why this sudden arrangement?" Leon asked.

"This has been confirmed by the man who is hosting this tournament." The shady mage gave Leon a scroll which Leon opened.

"Also are you ready to tell me who is going to be playing for your team?"

"Yes I know" Leon said then he whispered in the shady mage ear.

"Thank you for confirming your team hope you survive the tournament" The shady mage then exited the room.

"Leon…"Natsu put his hand on Leon's shoulder. "Who else is going to be in the team?"

"That's a secret" Leon turned around. "But the important thing is that The Chase tournament is going be insane"

"What do you mean by insane?" Natsu asked.

"This tournament is going to be dangerous. I want you to gather everyone I need to tell you a bit more about this tournament." Leon grabbed a chair while Natsu gathered everyone.

8:30 AM

"Everyone I have to tell you a bit more to this tournament." Leon gave out a huge sigh and carried on speaking. "The tournament is going to start in two days."

"I thought we had a week." Erza pointed out.

"That's what I thought as well but the person who hosting this tournament wanted to get this started but that not all I have to tell you but when you get hit you would teleport here and the damage you'll take would inflict you when you get eliminated."

"So you're saying that when we get shot in the dome we won't feel anything but when we get eliminated we would feel all the damage that happen inside the dome." Levy said.

"That's right that's why I want you and everyone to be cautious. I already decided who is going participate." Leon let out another sigh. "In two days you got to learn everything there is about the Chaser."

"This may be tough for them but I got to work something out." thought Leon

15:35 PM

Leon, Natsu and Happy are outside of the Dome entrance having a break.

"Hey, Natsu you know that you going to be the team Dual Wielder." Leon said.

"Of course you did tell me I was." Natsu smiled. "I think I learnt everything from the basic to advance."

"Natsu I also know that you don't know the teams yet." Leon then whispered in Natsu ear revealing the team to Natsu till something struck Natsu.

"You can't put Wendy in the Dome!" Natsu exclaimed.

"She the only who knows healing magic." Leon pointed out.

"True, but what if she gets hurt." said Natsu.

"That's why I want you and the others to protect each other." Leon again pointed out. "Also that we are not going in that tournament without tactics."

"Let me hear the plan then." Natsu demanded.

Leon then talks through Natsu about the variety of tactics they could use in the tournament Natsu suddenly came up a well-planned plan.

"That might actually come in handy." Leon agreed. "I trust you to use it at appropriate time Natsu."

Leon then went back to yellow room.

"Natsu is it right to put Wendy in the tournament?" Happy asked.

"Leon is right." Natsu paused. "We don't have to worry I'll protect her even if my life is on the line."

The Next Day

Just one more day…

One…More…Day…

"Hey Leon…"

"W-w-who are you?" Leon asked then recognising the voice. "It's you isn't it. How did you contact me?"

"It been a while hasn't it. Looks like you found them right?"

"I guess I have but this is just the start." Leon crossed his arms.

"I hope everything goes according to plan."

"You still haven't answered my question, how did you contact me?" Leon asked again.

"You still have that picture right."

"Of course I still have it!" Leon exclaimed.

"Chill honey…Oh looks like time up, keep them on the right track alright."

"I will… Love…" Leon closed his eyes and the voice faded away.

* * *

><p><span>Author Notes<span>

Wow it been almost a year since I have done the first ever chapter. I only done 5 chapter which is bad but I WILL DO A LOT OF CHAPTERS FROM NOW AND ON.

Thank you for reading and please** Review** it, it would make my day :D


	6. The Chaser Tournament Begins

9:00 AM

The last day of training has started, everything was at stake at the moment but Gray wondered for an explanation of why Devils Touch is so important to the contestants. He first begins to find Leon.

"Morning Leon what's up?" Gray asked.

"Morning Gray nothing much how about you?" Leon replied.

"I'm fine but I have a question to ask." Gray said.

"What is it?" Leon said with a smile.

"Why is Devils touch so important to the other players?" Leon asked.

Leon looked at Gray with a surprising look on his face and said. "What? You don't know."

"Don't know…?" Gray then looked at Leon with a confusing look.

"Devils Touch is a red glove with a strange eye on it. You can make the deepest darkest weapons, armour and shields just like your moulding magic."

Leon then notices the resemblance he then smirks. "Looks like I found the right man for Devils Touch."

"What do you mean…? I'm going to use it?"

"It will be perfect you have moulding magic the glove has also had the power of moulding magic." Leon said. "When we win this tournament I give you some tricks about it." Leon put his hand on Gray shoulder and wondered off.

"Deepest darkest weapons…" Gray mumbled.

10:00 AM

"So are you going to use that weapon?"

"What do you think you idiot!"

"I was just only asking"

"Don't fight again guys! I'm not stopping another fight again!"

"…"

"Why are you quiet still?"

"…"

"We better win this tournament before it too late."

10:10 AM

Leon gathered our heroes round a table as he is about to announce who is playing tomorrows match.

"Ok everyone we all know that tomorrows the finals but you guys don't know who's playing so I will talk you individually so it won't cause a fuss." Leon said.

One by one Leon told them if they were playing tomorrows match, some was pleased some was surprised and one was shocked, but at the end everyone discussed among to each other and the players for tomorrows games are…

Natsu as Dual wielder

Erza as Gunner

Wendy as Medic

Gray as Sniper

Gajeel as Chance

10:50 AM

"Wendy, are you going to participate tomorrow?" Charle asked.

"I must…but…" Wendy mumbled "_What is this feeling._"

"Hey don't worry." Leon said walking to Wendy. He then sat down next to her. "I know that hesitation in your voice. There are two reasons why I picked you one is that you know how to cast heal and two is that I know that the team needs you."

"You…"Wendy paused then smiled to Leon.

"Oh, also don't worry about that feeling you got for a young girl like you it only natural." Leon smiled back to Wendy. Leon got up and pats Wendy on the head.

"I look forward to see you playing." Leon said then went outside.

"_How did he know…?" _Wendy thought.

18:00 PM

Six more hours left till the start of the Chaser tournament. The shady mage from before entered yellow's camp where our heroes stayed to participate in tomorrow's tournament.

"Greetings contestants there are six more hours till the grand ceremony and it would be a shame to miss it if you're here so the host designed this orb that projects what is happening in the arena." The shady mage then tossed the orb to Leon. "You better turn it now so you won't miss the grand ceremony." The shady mage left whilst Leon put the orb on the floor and examine it.

"Is this a projector? He said so maybe if I put it near a wall?" Leon said to himself. He grabs the orb and put it near a wall.

The orb turned black and then light projects out from the orb to the wall it's projecting a blank screen with a little box saying "No Signal".

"Well everyone I think should get a good six hours of sleep till it begins." Leon said while getting inside his tent. "I want everyone to be awake at twelve alright." He waved his hand outside the tent and began to sleep.

"Yeah let's get some shut eye before the grand ceremony." Natsu stretched and went to his tent.

One by one everyone went to their tents get energy for tomorrow's tournament.

23:45 PM

As everyone is sleeping inside their tents in the kitchen Natsu and Gray are having a drink to refresh them for the upcoming grand ceremony.

"That's the stuff." Gray said while drinking his 13th cup of icy cold water.

"So Gray…"Natsu paused. "Are you nervous?"

"Oh…Yeah I'm pretty nervous?" Gray said looking around for the time.

"There's fifteen minutes left." Natsu said.

"Thanks. Hey why don't we do little game?" Gray smiled.

"Hmm…Sure what is it?" Natsu asked.

"Whoever survives the whole tournament wins and the loser has to one thing the winner says."

"Alright it's a deal." Natsu sealed the agreement by with a handshake.

"And so it begins." Gray smirked.

"WELCOME TO THE GRAND CEREMONY!"

"Looks like it just started." Gray said exiting the kitchen. Natsu then followed behind.

"Argh…What time is it?" Lucy asked while rubbing her eyes.

"The Grand ceremony has just begun." Natsu patted the floor so that Lucy can sit by him. Lucy sat down next to Natsu.

"Hello I'm your commentator M.C Frizzle and today our sixteen guilds will battle in the Dome to the finals and if they win the finals they will be reward with an ancient weapon which can summon creatures from the deep. But now it is time to start the Grand ceremony."

0:05 AM

Finally the tournament has started thousands and thousands of people are seating around the Dome while fireworks were set off, Mages showing off their magical skills and a parade of musicians going around the centre of the Dome it was a magnificent sight as Gray, Natsu and Lucy face lit up. So after two hours of the ceremony it then starts to the main event the Chaser.

2:05 AM

"What an amazing grand ceremony just like every year I hope everyone watching are excited because let's get down to the main event…THE CHASER!"

As M.C Frizzle shouted "THE CHASER" a huge uproar from the audience lifts them off their seats and began clapping and cheering.

"As we know sixteen different guilds are competing to the finals to win an ancient weapon found by the host of this tournament so let's start our first match Cyclone VS Protectors."

In the arena there are five players in opposite to each other inside a circular maze to the right are Cyclone and to the left are Protectors. Cyclone are dressed in camouflage clothing with a bandana on their wrist while on the opposition the Protectors were in black

"All right let's do this! Over to you DT2." M.C Frizzled said.

"WELCOME TO THE CHASER I'M DT2 AND LETS BEGIN IN…3…2…1… GO!"


	7. The Ice Dragon Slayer

Immediately all players went in formation, going into different routes.

"Bravo, are you in position." One of Cyclone teammate said using a handheld transceiver.

"Affirmative Echo I see the enemy I going to take him down." Bravo role is a sniper he aimed at his target he pulled the trigger

"Wait don't it's a fake!" Another teammate from cyclone shouted, noticing that the enemy was suspicious, but it was already too late.

"What happened? What is going on Delta?" Bravo asked in confusion.

"They know where your position is get outta there fast!" Delta ordered.

Click…

HEADSHOT BRAVO HAS BEEN ELIMATE: RESULT COMA

"No! Bravo!" Delta screamed through the transceiver.

"Oh Shit Bravo is dead he can't survive if he had a headshot." One of the teammate said.

"There goes Bravo from Cyclone who if my director says is now in a coma and was safely teleport back in blues camp." M.C Frizzle was on the edge of his seat.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy was shocked especially Natsu and Gray who will be playing in the tournament.

"Hello?" An unusual voice came through the transceiver. "Looks like I broke it." Suddenly another voice from a distant came through the transceiver.

"Hurry up Ty there are four more Players left."

"All right I'm coming!" Ty said dropping the transceiver and began to search for the other four players.

"Delta, Alpha and Charlie you guys have to be quick I'm going to tell you that you have to meet up so you can be in a group." Echo said.

"What about you we are not leaving you behind." Delta said look around the corners seeing if there was any enemies in front.

"Never mind me this Chance perk will do me some good." Echo then begins to find the Protectors.

"Don't die on me alright." Delta said and turned off the transceiver.

"I won't…"

Bang!

ECHO HAS BEEN ELIMATED…RESULT HEAVILY DAMAGE.

"And there goes another player from cyclone there are now three more players left!" M.C Frizzle is having an amazing time just by commentating.

"THE FUCK!" Delta is enraged he is angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK HOW THE FUCKING THIS SHITTY PROTECTORS IS FINDING US SO EASILY."

"Well first you should not scream your ass off."

"What…Who?" Delta looks everywhere left, right, top and bottom but when he looks at front again a black short haired guy is in front of Delta wearing a black hoodie and black jeans his face has a tattoo which stands out his left side of his face. His eyes glows red while he pulls off a big grin he takes his dual pistols and points to Delta's eyes.

"And secondly you should always keep your cool but before I put a bullet to your eye I should give you my name so you will remember the pain and suffering I did to you."

"So-o-o Wh-a-at y-y-our na-me th-e-en." Delta voice trembled.

"My name is Ty and you should be thankful I killed you." As he slowly pulls the triggers Alpha and Charlie manages to find Delta.

"DELTA, GET SOME COVER!" Alpha shouted pulling out his dual pistols and quickly pulls both triggers while Charlie pulls out his gun and shoots at Ty as well.

Ty with amazing reactions points one his gun and shot Charlie in the chest.

"CHARLIE!" Alpha shouted till he heard the sound he didn't wanted to hear.

Click, Click, Click, Click

None of the bullets hits Ty and he began to notice Alpha ran out of bullets, Ty smirked

"Shit!" Alpha dropped both of his guns and began to use magic while Ty began to waste his bullets on the floor he also then begin to use magic.

"Let's see who has the best magic."

"IT WILL BE ME. ROAR OF THE ICE DRAGON!" Alpha use the same technique what Natsu would use. Suddenly a massive line of ice traps Ty and explodes smoke misted everywhere.

"What he's a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu questioned himself but surprisingly he did use the same technique he use but yet he remembers that Cobra and Laxus Dragon Slayer magic were artificially created by using a Dragon Lacrima so this doesn't prove he is a Dragon Slayer just like Gajeel and Wendy.

Back to the arena and Alpha is panting and gasping from breath.

"Are you still alive, Charlie?" Alpha asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am you know you should use that magic." Charlie got back on his two feet. "Is Delta still hold captivated?"

"I hope he's not…" Alpha said till he heard a distant laugh through the smoke.

"You think that would kill me!" the mist began to fade while Alpha would see if he done any damage.

"I'll show you what real magic is then that fake Dragon Slayer magic is!" as Alpha saw a glimpse through the mist he saw Ty looking perfect but a closer look tells that his clothing was ripped to shreds. "LOST MAGIC: Berserk Bullets!"

Ty magic sealed opened unleashing countless of bullets travels at immense speed to Alpha and Charlie.

"Lost magic? Never heard that magic before, its looks pathetic. ICE MAKE: Shield Level 2!"

As Alpha magic sealed opened for the first time that everyone saw his seal was different than the others his seal has two different colours that split in half one was cyan and the other was dark blue. This got the audience interesting and Gray even more. Alpha had made a massive shield which covers Alpha and Charlie in front.

"Hey you forgot the other four players here!" A voice from before shouted.

Alpha and Charlie look behind seeing a girl in her teens just like the same as Ty she wears a black hoodie and black jeans her face isn't tattooed however her eyes have one glowing pink and one glowing red they could also see that you can see a long strand of orange hair that only brightens her clothing. Besides her are three other players which exactly looks the same with the same black hoodie with the hood up.

"Aw Shit what are we going to do Charlie!" Alpha said panicking

"Let me handle her." Charlie said moving towards her. Charlie position himself with his left elbow pointing to the Orange haired girl.

"Blood Cascade…" a line of blood which came out from his sleeves has engulfed his left arm turning it to a deadly razor blade. "TIMES 50!" this powerful setup has now engulfed half of Charlie's body. His body looks like some kind of armour you would see from knights.

"Oh, it's blood user." The Orange hair girl looked surprised. "Minions take him down." All three of the hooded players jump with amazing height ready to attack.

"Hey didn't you remember?" Alpha asked to Charlie.

"What?" Charlie replied.

"You still have got your gun to use." Alpha pointed out.

"Oh yeah I'm the Medic." Charlie pointed his gun in the air and looked at how much ammo he had left. "Three." Incredible speed he pulled the trigger three times and accurately takes down all three players.

UNKNOW, UNKNOW AND UNKNOW HAS BEEN ELIMATED RESULT- MILD DAMAGE

"WOW amazing shot from Charlie he has shot down three of Protectors Players the match has turned over into as a Three Vs Two!" M.C Frizzle outstandingly said when an uproar of the audience happened.

"It's me and you now!" Charlie shouted

"Amazing speed and accuracy as expected from a blood user but first I have to waste my ammo as well." The orange haired girl wasted her ammo by shooting on the ground. "Let's see if you survive this attack. Bolt assault!" The orange haired girl magic sealed open creating sparks that surrounds her creating bright yellow bolts that looks like arrow she then point at Alpha and Charlie direction.

"That doesn't look good." Alpha said to Charlie. "Can you bounce it back?"

"I don't think so we better dodge this." Charlie said preparing to dodge the bolts.

"Go!" the bolts behind the mysterious girl rushes towards Alpha and Charlie.

Swiftly Alpha and Charlie dodges the bolts.

"Oh my days why don't you people die already!" moaned the mysterious girl.

"Why don't you learn to aim properly?" Charlie provoked.

"And why don't you look behind you!" a familiar voice from distance shouted.

"Oh shit! It's Ty!" Alpha surprisingly said.

"I thought he will be knocked out from a long time." Charlie replied.

"Looks like he's stronger than I thought, you take the girl I'll finish him off."

"Sound like a good deal let's do this. Let's go!" Charlie jumped in the air while Alpha stand in his position.

"Blood cascade: Power Slash!" the razor blade that covered in blood glows red and light breaks out of bloody cover he hold his left wrist to begin the swing while dropping down of an incredible height.

"Vanish!" as Charlie using all his might to swing the bloody blade the Orange haired girl looks up and smirked at Charlie her hands is holding a very bright object and that object was her blot.

"Blot grenade!" the Orange haired girl threw her blot at Charlie jumping back out of range.

"Crap!" Charlie said reacting quickly by slicing through the blot but as it made contact it exploded. A loud shockwave spreads around the whole dome. Alpha turned round to see what happen.

"Shit Charlie!" Alpha rushes towards Charlie.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Ty sees Alpha running away. "Take this. Lost Magic: Shadow Sphere!" Ty magic sealed opened and shoots out a small glowing purple ball chases after Alpha

"Lighting Blitz!" A sudden pain struck on Ty's right side of his face.

"I forgot about you, Delta."

"You should be dead by now." Delta panted.

"I'm afraid not but I can't move." Ty said.

"Looks like I paralyzed you. I better finish you off now…Wait what's that!" Delta takes a quick glimpse up above him and sees a glowing purple ball coming straight after him. "God damn it…" Delta took a last gasp as he gets hit by Ty's Shadow Sphere.

DELTA HAS BEEN ELIMATED RESULT: HEAVILY INJURIED.

"The tables have been turned and it is a two v two who would win this suspenseful match!" M.C Frizzle shouted followed by a roar from the audience.

"Damn it, Ty you bastard!" Alpha magic sealed open. "Ice Dragon: Freeze Lockdown!" Alpha right hand created mist and then he punched the ground. The ground froze and turned into ice it spreads around Alpha and as the ice spreads the ground begins to shake forming sharp icicles coming from the ground the further the ice spreads the more lethal the icicles are.

"What the hell!" Ty said looks across seeing sharp icicles getting bigger and bigger every time it comes closer and closer to Ty. "I've gotta move fast!" Ty turns back to run away but he stands still. "Shit I'm still paralyzed! Damn it it's coming close!" The sharp icicles are faster now every time it forms an icicle a bigger icicle would be in front of it instantly. "I lost…"

TY HAS BEEN ELIMATED RESULT: SERIOUS INJURY.

"The tables have been turned once again making it two surviving players from Cyclone and one player from Protectors this is the best start for this tournament!" M.C Frizzle was off his seat and eager to see what will happen next.

"Looks like you've lost." Charlie said.

"Remember the game hasn't finished yet we don't know if you are going to win." the Orange haired girl laughed. "I can easily make this my win. You've already got a lot of damage from my blot grenade."

"And guess what I'm a healer I could easily heal myself." Charlie magic sealed opened and healed him all his wounds. "I'm ready to fight are you?"

"Ready when you are!"

"I'll start." Charlie said then a blink of an eye he vanished. "I'm behind you." He whispered near the Orange haired girl making a swift swing.

"Prototype: Self-destruct!"

"Son of a…"


End file.
